


Alcohol doesn't always make you feel good

by ethan_green



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Crying, Ethan being babey, Ethan is really hurt, F/M, Hannah being babeyer, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ethan Green, Other, Stitches, lex takes care of her boyfriend, who is nonbinary btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_green/pseuds/ethan_green
Summary: Stupid title, I know.What would happen if Lex, Tom, and Becky managed to save Ethan and escape the mall?
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Ethan Green & Tom Houston, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster & Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 18
Kudos: 287





	Alcohol doesn't always make you feel good

Lex found Ethan bloody, bruised, and coughing wetly on the floor of the mall, Mr. Houston and some strange woman she didn’t know holding them up. Hannah was clutching the hat they had given her desperately, muttering under her breath as she paced up and down the floor.

“Ethan!” Oh God, holy fuck, Ethan, baby, what happened?” Lex asked. She started to help them up before they cried out.

“Fuck! Fuck, Lex, that hurts!”

“Bad men,” Hannah mumbled. “Wanted the doll.”

“The doll? All this for a Wiggly doll?”

“There’s something very wrong in this mall, Lex. We need to get them out of here,” Mr. Houston said urgently.

“Can’t get up, hurts, oh fuck,” Ethan coughed, blood dribbling down their chin.

“We’ll help you," Lex insisted, wondering how the fuck they were going to do that.

Mr.Houston nodded. “Come on, under their arms, that’s it, slowly get them up, there we go.”

He and Lex managed to get Ethan standing, while Becky and Hannah took up rear.

It took five minutes longer than it should have, and Ethan was gasping with pain every step, but they got to the car without meeting anyone else. 

“What happened to you?” Lex asked.

“There were some guys? Lookin for some fuckin doll,” they slurred, pausing to spit a glob of blood onto the pavement. They looked up, panic in their green eyes. “Where’s Banana? Told her to run, where is she?”

“Here,” Hannah said, quietly. 

“Are you okay?” they asked.

“I’m okay.”

“Good.” Ethan’s eyes rolled up to the back of their head and suddenly, Mr. Houston and Lex were holding a deadweight.

“Fuck, Becky, get their back,” Mr. Houston said. “Thank God I parked so close.”

“Technically illegal,” Lex reminded him.

“You’re seventeen and you smoke cigarettes.”

They managed to get Ethan laid in the backseat, their long legs squished, and their head on Hannah’s lap. 

“I’ll take my car and follow you,” Becky said. “I’m a nurse, I can help.”

Lex nodded, climbing in the truck. “Where are we going?”

“My house. My sister-in-law and her boyfriend took my son to the movies and there’s a First Aid kit under the sink.”

“Bad men, bad men. They told me to run, I ran, I left them, it’s my fault,” Hannah was rocking back and forth, clutching the backpack on her lap. “Bad blood. Their blood. Bad blood.”

“Hannah, calm down, please, nothing’s your fault. Ethan wanted to protect you, they knew what they were doing.”

“Your sister’s right, Hannah. I’ve seen them get in a lot of fights, they’ve always been okay. The kid knows how to take a hit.”

“Mr. Houston, go away, I finished the fuckin homework…” Ethan mumbled.

“Ethan, you know damn well you never finished a homework assignment in your life.”

“Fuck off.”

“They’re sleep talking,” Hannah said. “Why?”

“They must have hit in the head pretty hard,” Lex said, looking back worriedly. “Should we wake them up? They might have a concussion.”

“No, not until we get home,” Mr. Houston replied, “It’ll just make them confused and upset and I don’t wanna deal with that shit without Becky here.”

The car fell into silence as they drove through the streets. They were grossly empty, as if everyone were already at the stores. Or dead.

They pulled into a driveway in front of a nice house.

They somehow (but Lex will never know exactly how) got Ethan’s 6’2 figure into the house and onto an old grey couch.

“Wake them up, I’m going to grab the med kit,” Mr. Houston instructed, rushing off, leaving the sisters and Becky Barnes alone together.

“So...your boyfriend?” Becky asked, pulling out a little flashlight.

“Yeah. I’m Lex, by the way, this is my sister, Hannah,” Lex said, tapping Ethan’s cheek lightly. “Ethan, babe, wake up.”

They frowned, eyes scrunching up. “Lex?”

“Yeah, come on, wake up! You’re hurt,” she said, thanking God when their eyes opened.

“Hey, Ethan. I’m Becky Barnes, I’m a nurse, I’m gonna look you over. Can you take off your shirt for me?”

“Um…kay…” they sat up, hissing sharply. They peeled off their leather jacket and shirt, giving them to Lex. 

“Fuck, fuck, oh shit,” Lex stared at the shirt, which was soaked with red. “You’re bleeding?”

“Oh, yeah, one of the guys had a knife, forgot about that.”

Sure enough, when Becky turned them to the side, there was a big red patch surrounding a cut on his waist, staining the couch.

“Shit,” she muttered. “We need to stitch this or they’ll keep bleeding.”

Mr. Houston came back, a First Aid kit and a bottle of whiskey in hand. “I’ve got needles and string. Can you do it?”

“Oh yeah, easy. But I don’t have any numbing cream, so it’s going to hurt. A lot,” she said.

“That’s what the whiskey is for. Want a shot, Ethan?” he offered. “It might help with the pain a bit.”

They nodded, taking the glass and swallowing it with a cough. “God, that’s strong.”

Lex sat on the other couch, pulling Hannah close.

“Are they gonna be okay?” Hannah asked.

“Yeah, Banana, they’ll be fine. Becky and Tom are taking good care of them,” Lex said, staring in horror at the blood dripping from her boyfriend’s torso.

“Tom, hold them down. This is going to hurt like a bitch, and they’re going to move, which is going to make everything worse,” Becky said, soaking a needle in alcohol before threading it. 

Ethan’s screams echoed through the house as the wound was cleaned.

“Fuck! Fuck!” They wiped at their eyes desperately. “Fuck, that hurts!”

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s okay,” Becky said, steadying the needle at the wound.

Ethan bit their wrist to stop from screaming again. They tried to get away, but Mr. Houston’s strong hands kept them in place, barely letting them squirm. Tears poured down their face, mixing with the blood and sweat. 

"Let me go, stop, oh fuck, stop! Please, stop, it hurts, fuck!"

Lex left Hannah on the couch, moving to wipe at their tears with a baby wipe from the kit. A nice black eye was already forming, and their lip was split.

“Lex,” they moaned, “Make it stop, please, make it stop, it hurts!”

“It’ll be over soon, baby,” she promised, pressing a kiss to their forehead.

The stitches were completed and Becky cut the string. 

“Alright. Bad parts over, you did a great job, Ethan. Now we just need to wrap this and clean up your face.”

“No more needles.”

“No more needles,” Becky promised, pulling out an alcohol pad. “This’ll feel like nothing compared to what you just went through.”

Sure enough, Ethan barely moved as she cleaned up the blood on their face, wrapped bandages around their ribs and applied an ice pack to his eye.

“Can I sleep now?” they asked.

“Um…” Becky checked their eyes with her mini flashlight again. “Your eyes are dilating with light, that's good. You’re good to sleep.”

“There’s a spare room down the hall, come on,” Mr. Houston led Lex, Hannah, and Ethan (who was being helped along by Becky) to a room with a queen bed in it. 

Ethan laid down on it, and Hannah was immediately at their side, her ear pressed to their chest.

“She likes listening to their heartbeat,” Lex explained. 

Mr. Houston smiled. “We’ll be in the living room if you need anything.”

“Thanks Mr. Houston. Thanks, Ms. Barnes.”

“Oh, anytime.”

They left, and Lex crawled up on the bed on the other side of Hannah. She fell asleep, the rasping of Ethan’s breath and Hannah’s quiet snores lulling her to sleep.


End file.
